


Almost

by rebelicious



Series: Huntingbird [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Whedonverse - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelicious/pseuds/rebelicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sent to Sunnydale to investigate The Initiative, Bobbi Morse is partnered with her ex-husband Lance Hunter and find themselves victims of an accidental body swap spell and find themselves behind bars and unable to let go of old habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Twitter RPG @iBuffyRPG

“What the hell...” she mumbled groggily, not bother to turn on the bedside lamp when her phone began to buzz beside her. Instead, she blindly patted around until she felt it beneath her palm, squinting against the screen's brightness as she tried to read the incoming text. “ _No. Go to sleep, Hunter_ ” she texted back, groaning a little as she dropped the phone back down on the table and pulled a pillow over her head.

The two of them had a long history together and most days it was him that was pissed at her. Angry that she'd put her job ahead of their marriage, angry that she hadn't fought harder to make it work and ultimately angry at her for leaving. And for the most part, she buried her guilt behind equally biting remarks to keep him at a safe distance, convincing herself she was protecting both of them for the eventual repeat of the heartbreak that would inevitably result if she allowed him to get too close again. Like anyone though, she had moments of weakness – most of which occurred during the wee hours of the morning when he would text, usually after a few too many pints, with some ridiculous reason he needed to see her immediately. She would pretend not to catch on and before long, he'd be at her door and they'd end up in bed.

This time it was her that was pissed at him though– or at least she was _trying_ to be. Thanks to him she'd spent the better part of the evening locked in a cell and was now facing assault charges for a sin she hadn't even committed herself. A little Sunnydale magic and as far as the cops were concerned, it was her that had left that unsuspecting frat brat bleeding on floor of The Bronze after he'd made the poor decision to grab the wrong ass.

She'd been on the other side of the bar when it started, uncomfortably faced with the realization that in order to relieve her bladder she was going to need to use the men's room. She'd heard the commotion over the pumping bass of the latest Lady Gaga track, the sound of her own voice bellowing out as she spun around to see what was going on. She had to stop for a moment, struck by the sight of herself easily knocking the football player to the ground with a single punch. Unfortunately, Mr. Grabby Hands had a large following and before long, his entire entourage had jumped to his defense. If he'd been in his own body, she liked to think she would have left him to fend for himself but it was hard to tell if her snap decision to join the cause came from a need to protect him or herself.

Before she knew it, they were both in the back of a police car, hands cuffed behind their backs.

“Bloody hell, Bobs, he grabbed me....you. What was I supposed to do?” he insisted in her own voice when she refused to look at him, keeping her eyes forward.

“Shut up, Hunter” she hissed under his breath, hoping the two officers in the front wouldn't overhear and force them to explain, giving him a pointed but sideways glare to emphasize her demand. 

“Don't worry, luv.” he grinned back, wiggling his brow teasingly, knowing exactly what he needed to say to get a rise out of her “You'll make it up to me later”

“Ugh” she huffed, lacking a comeback but shaking her head and turning away again so he couldn't see the corners of her mouth tug upwards as she fought off a smirk.

Truth was, she thought it was kind of sweet the way he'd jumped to 'her' defense and, though she'd never been great at telling him how she felt, there was a strange comfort in knowing that the idea of anyone else touching her, even when it wasn't really her, still drove him past the point of self-control. Of course, she could never tell him that, not outloud anyway. He knew though, she could tell by the impish sneer on his face during her tantrum in the holding cell.

She'd spent the entire time alternating between silent treatment and bouts of screaming at him for his childish behaviour, blaming him for them being stuck in this situation. Halfway through one of her rants though, she nearly choked and in an instant her voice changed. Instead of looking back at her own reflection, he was standing in front of her, his smug, yet somehow charming, grin staring back at her.

For a flash they both froze, looking around simultaneously for an explanation to the sudden return to themselves. Eventually she looked down, letting out a sigh of relief as she groped her own breasts with both hands “Oh thank freaking god” she muttered, lips curling into a wide smile as she reflexively threw her arms around his neck in grateful embrace.

“Guess I'll have to go back to staring at them” he joked, though his tighter than necessary hug gave away his own thankfulness to be back in his own body.

They didn't get a chance to say much else before an officer appeared on the other side of the bars, informing them both that no charges would be laid against him, but that she would require bail if she was going to sleep anywhere other than the cold metal bench in the corner of the cell.

To his credit, he'd made quick work of gathering the necessary funds but even that wasn't enough to entirely win back her good graces. The shared cab ride back the hotel was tense and silent as she stewed in her bitterness at having to be the one that would need to explain all of this to Coulson.

Her phone buzzed again, bring her back to the here and now.  She considered ignoring it this time, but threw the pillow aside when it buzzed for a third time. “Fine” she texted back “Make it quick.”

Annoyed, exhausted and still a little tipsy from the evenings events, she stumbled out of the bed, not bothering to turn on the light but rather using the dim stream of moonlight that seeped into through the window to find the hotel robe and pulling it on, barely making it to the door before she heard his soft knock from the other side.

She didn't say anything when she pulled the door open, just stepped back to give him space to step inside.

“Hi” he said quietly, letting the door swing shut behind him.

“What do you want, Hunter?” It was a rhetorical question – they both knew what he wanted and they both knew she wanted it too or she never would have agreed to let him come, never would have opened the door. If he hadn't shown up in just a pair of sweats, she might have been able to resist but he knew that too, she was sure of it. Still, she tried - slowly backing away from him even as the words left her lips.

His eyes stayed locked on hers as he matched her step for step. “I missed the girls” he smirked that boyish grin that always made her forget everything about him that drove her nuts and tugged at the tie that held her robe closed so it fell open a crack.

“Lance...” she started, her breath catching when his hand slipped beneath the thick fabric. She intended to tell him to stop, to remind him of all the ways they'd made each other miserable - _still_ made each other miserable - but when she felt the edge of the bed against the back of her calves and he took that last step to close the gap between his chest and hers she couldn't remember a single reason why they weren't together anymore.

“Bobbi” he repeated back to her, his voice low and husky as he trailed his hand up her bare side beneath the robe, his other already slipping around to bury in the hair at the base of her neck while he leaned in, letting her feel his breath against her lips but not quite letting them touch.

Her mind screamed at her to push him away, tighten her robe and send him packing but every other part of her ached to get him out of those sweatpants and pressed against her. She hesitated, her eyes dancing over his features as the last remnants of her resistance gave way to desire. “Shut up” she muttered finally, looping her arm over his shoulders as her mouth smashed hard against his in a heated kiss, both of them tumbling over onto the mattress and into that place, at least for the night, where their history didn't matter.

 


End file.
